Pedro Miguel 1903
Pedro Miguel 1903 was founded Labor Day Weekend, 2007, by American Expats and Zonians living around Panama City, Republic of Panama. The board of directors applied for admittance in the US TM Leagues due to the American nationality of the players and supporters. The team is named in honor of the Independence of Panama from Colombia and the establishment of the Panama Canal Zone in 1903. The team colors are blue and yellow, and the team is affectionately known as the Zonians. Land for the J.J. Enright Stadium Complex and 1903 Headquarters was found near the Pedro Miguel Locks. The stadium was named for J.J. Enright, an American citizen who was the first lock master at the Miraflores Locks and lived with his family in Pedro Miguel. In his honor, the supporters have decided to call themselves the Lock Masters. The Zonians had much success in their early seasons. They won the 7.28 Championship in season 8, and earned promotion up to the fifth division. They finished season 9 in sixth place, but again secured promotion, this time due to other teams folding for various reasons. Seasons 10 and 11 saw the team earn promotion, with a silver medal and another championship trophy. However, Division 2 proved quite a challenge for the team. In their first season in Division 2, Group 3 (season 12), the team only managed to finish in thirteenth place. The next season was a total disaster, as retirements of earlier superstars caused the team to completely fall apart, and they finished in seventeenth place and were relegated back down to division 3. Season 14, while a rebuilding year, was much more successful, with the team in the promotion hunt late in the season. Failing to secure promotion in Season 14 caused the Board to loose faith with long-time GM Vic Pozniak, and he was replaced at the beginning of Season 15 with original Zonian fullback Duke Alexander. Long-time backup GK Jeff García was also named VP of Youth Development and Manager of the Pedro Miguel Juniors, competing in Division 5. Duke Alexander managed the team back to the second division by winning the Division 3, Group 6 Championship in season 17. However, season 18 in Division 2, Group 2 showed that the Zonians were still not ready to compete at that level, and the Zonians found themselves back in Division 3, this time in group 5. Two top-4 finishes in their first three seasons back in Division 3 were promising, but a 10th place finish in season 22 convinced management that a change was needed at the manager position, and Duke Alexander was let go. Jeff García took over management duties on an interim basis, and was named the full time manager between seasons 22 and 23. Season 23 was an improvement for the Zonians, with the club finishing 6th. However, García, a former GK himself, was unhappy with the play of the home-grown players in that position, and spent some significant transfer fees to acquire Brazilian keeper Angelo Borges with about a third of the season remaining. The decision paid off in season 24, as Angleo posted a 0.79 goals-against average in 33 appearances, propelling the team to another championship and promotion to Division 2 for the third time. Season 25 started on a sad note, as Felix Ingle, the club's first decent youth player, announced that this would be his last as a player. As of the beginning of the season, Ingle had made 440 appearances for the team, with over half of them as the team's captain. Joining the team in its innagural season (season 8), Ingle joined the starting linup as a regular starter half-way through season 11, and has been on the pitch for almost every game since. First match FC Imperial 1 - 1 Pedro Miguel 1903, September 5, 2007 First goal Sonny Stillwell, at FC Imperial, September 5, 2007 Largest victory Pedro Miguel 7 - 2 barcloana fc, May 21, 2008 Worst defeat Pedro Miguel 1903 1 - 8 Salty Dogs, April 18, 2008 Largest home attendance 34,990 vs. Hedgeshogs United, March 7, 2012 (ASL) Most career goals at the club 81 - Kevin Skeat Season Results *Season 8 - Champions, Division 7, Group 28 *Season 9 - 6th place, Division 5, Group 6 *Season 10 - Champions, Division 4, Group 11 *Season 11 - 2nd place, Division 3, Group 6 *Season 12 - 13th place, Division 2, Group 3 *Season 13 - 17th place, Division 2, Group 3 *Season 14 - 8th place, Division 3, Group 6 *Season 15 - 3rd place, Division 3, Group 6 *Season 16 - 3rd place, Division 3, Group 6 *Season 17 - Champions, Division 3, Group 6 *Season 18 - 14th place, Division 2, Group 2 *Season 19 - 3rd place, Division 3, Group 5 *Season 20 - 8th place, Division 3, Group 5 *Season 21 - 4th place, Division 3, Group 5 *Season 22 - 10th place, Division 3, Group 5 *Season 23 - 6th place, Division 3, Group 5 *Season 24 - Champions, Division 3, Group 5 Managers *Vic Pozniak (Season 8 - Season 14) *Duke Alexander (Season 15 - Season 22) *Jeff García (Season 23 - present) Category:American Football Clubs